I'm Not Your Toy
by midsummerwriter
Summary: A client takes an interest in Gillian and causes waves between her and Cal. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Your Toy.**

Giuseppe De Luca leaned forward in the chair and lifted the glass of water to his mouth. Dr. Gillian Foster watched the action but kept her eyes from lingering on his full lips as the glass touched them. She also concentrated on not licking her own lips. She wasn't going to lie to herself that the man sitting in front of her wasn't attractive, but she wasn't going to broadcast it either. He had the most vivid green eyes, that she had ever seen, and they seemed so out of place with his naturally tanned skin and black hair. He was in his late thirties, and took very good care of himself. She could tell by the way the fabric of his expensive, tailor made suit strained against his shoulders that he worked out, but not too much.

Dr. Cal Lightman, her business partner, was slumped in his office chair while she stood to the left of him, his focus on their potential client across the desk from him. Gillian could tell by the way Giuseppe was returning the gaze he felt he had nothing to hide. Or he wasn't worried about hiding anything from them. He knew what he was hiring the Lightman Group for.

"I know my business partner's been dealing dope outside of my- our club. The police are already onto Antonio but they are starting to think he's been using the club as a base of operation. What I want you to do is convince the police that the club and I have nothing to do with it." Giuseppe said as he set the glass back down on the tray Gillian had set out. His eyes flickered to her, then down in a subtle once over. To an untrained eye his slightly longer than casual glance would have looked completely innocent but Gillian had been trained and Cal was the master. She kept her eyes forward as she saw Cal glance up at her. She knew he was checking to see if she enjoyed Giuseppe's attraction to her but she wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Suddenly Cal stood up. "Alright, but I want to check out the club myself." He went around the desk to stand unnervingly close to Giuseppe. His eyes searching the taller man's face for any sign he was hiding anything.

The handsome club owner didn't flinch in the slightest as he nodded. "Absolutely. I want soul ownership of Static, and if Antonio goes away, that'll happen." He held out his hand for Cal to shake and didn't appear at all surprised when Cal just walked away. "I'll have a car come around for you at 9, when Static opens." He said and Cal signaled with a flick of his hand that he heard before disappearing around the doorway.

Gillian stepped forward and extended her hand, trying to make up for Cal shortcomings when it came to proper business etiquette. "Thank you, Mr. De Luca. I'll have the receptionist draw up the papers for you to sign before you leave." She smiled as Giuseppe took her hand, noting he had a very warm and strong grip.

"Please, call me Gius." He asked, pronouncing it Jess. From his position less than two feet from her she could clearly see the less than innocent invitation he was sending to her with his eyes and she successfully kept herself from turning away and blushing.

She nodded almost imperceptibly. "Gius." She repeated, accepting his invitation for more familiarity. "Gillian." She offered in return. "I'll see you out." She didn't wait for affirmation before turning away and leading the way to the front reception. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way and found she didn't really mind at all. It was flattering even if she wasn't really interested in pursuing anything with him. It wasn't everyday that a man told her he liked the look of her. A younger man too, no less.

_ AN: I realize this is an extremely short chapter however I will hold the next chapter hostage for at least 5 reviews as I will for the next and so on. I do write for myself but I also write for you all so let me know you're out there. No fav. stories don't count. While now that I think about it, it's kinda like the 'like' button on FB...Still I want to hear(read) what people think. It makes me giddy inside...any way...anxiously awaiting your responces _

_Midsummer_


	2. Chapter 2

_See it really does pay off to review, doesn't it? For the most part this story is done, just finishing touches and all that, but I still demand reviews. I'll stick with 5 as a minimum but more than that is SO REALLY VERY WELCOME! And any mistakes are mine and sorry about that so, on with the show...  
_

After Gillian left Giuseppe at the front door she went in search of Cal to see if he had gotten a quick read on the club owner. She found him standing in the lab with the footage of their meeting with Giuseppe on the big screen in front of him. She wasn't at all surprised to find that he had filmed the meeting; he had cameras everywhere.

He glanced back at her with a pen between his lips. He removed it and pointed it at her. "Alright there, Foster? Or you need a cold shower?" He was grinning, his tone light and teasing, but she could tell by the way he called her by her surname that he wasn't amused. She realized then that he must have seen the footage from after he left her alone with Giuseppe and had time to analyze it. His attitude puzzled her but when she sent him a questioning look he turned his head back to the screen.

She frowned disapprovingly at him even though he wouldn't see it. "What did you find from the meeting?" She asked taking a seat in one of the free desk chairs next to Eli Loker.

"Besides this guy's hard-on for you?" Loker said under his breath. When both she and Cal turned to look at him, Loker looked up, and she realized he didn't know he'd spoken out loud. "Oh! Sorry." But he didn't sound at all remorseful. She was tempted to reach out and slap him up the side of his head but Ria came in and distracted them all.

"Oh my god." She didn't bother hiding her surprise. Cal turned around, giving Ria a quick read.

"You know 'im?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, of him. That's Giuseppe De Luca. He's the co-owner of the hottest club in D.C,. Celebrities get spotted at Static all the time." Ria's brown eyes searched the screen as she spoke. The conversation between Gillian and Giuseppe was playing, and while Gillian's back had been to the camera as it was recorded so they couldn't see her face, she wished Cal would stop it before… "He wants Foster bad." Ria turned back to look at her and Gillian could see a hint of approval under the amusement. She was taken aback for a moment when she didn't see any surprise on the younger woman's face.

"Righ', then. What else do you know about him?" Cal asked changing the subject to Gillian's relief.

Ria shrugged, her eyes on Giuseppe's face. "Besides that he's hot? That's about it. Do you need another hand on this case?" She replied and Loker shifted slightly in his seat.

"Naw, that's ok. One female in heat is all we need." Cal waved Ria off and cast a quick glance at Gillian.

She knew he said it just to hurt her. It did a little, but mostly it pissed her off. "Cal..." She said in a low warning tone. She didn't bother to hide her disapproval of him from Ria and Loker when they turned to see her reaction. She hated that they just stared at her but she understood them, it was like at a terrible accident when the onlookers stay until the ambulances drives away in the off chance they might get to see a dead body.

"Under all that lust." He started unrepentant. "I see no sign he's being deceitful."

"So he and the club have nothing to do with the drug dealing." Gillian replied, pleased Giuseppe wasn't a lying lowlife.

Cal's eyebrows went up in mocking disbelief. "Oh I didn't say that. He's not showing deception about what he wants from us. He asked us to convince the cops he's not involved, he didn't actually say he wasn't."

"Even I saw the hate he has for his partner, what was that about if not because Antonio's jeopardizing the club's future?" Gillian countered.

Cal turned his back to the screen, giving her his full attention. "He may hate his business partner but it has nothing to do with the drugs. There's contempt on his face when he says Antonio's name but there's nothing when he says Antonio's dealing. He doesn't care about Antonio's side business." He paused, a slight twinkle coming to his eye. "I'll call Wallowski; see what she knows about Antonio Giordano, Lover Boy's business partner."

Gillian knew he was just calling Wallowski to get a rise out of her, not because the detective could be useful in the case, and because he knew she didn't much care for the woman. She held his gaze and kept her option on that subject matter to herself. "I'll be in my office if you get anything useful." She left him, Ria and Loker without another word. She wasn't going to play his game. She looked after him with Wallowski just like he looked after her with Burns, whatever this was about she didn't understand. She would have read it as jealousy if it had come from anyone else but jealousy didn't make sense coming from Cal. It had to be something else. She just didn't know what.

_AN: There are things I would like to explain; while I believe that Cal and Gillian have a very healthy relationship and they show this on the show, I think sometimes depending on the day we react to things not quite in character. I'm talking about Cal. Normally, I think he would joke light heartedly but that didn't happen when I started writing and you'll just have to see how it goes. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Troll. That is what I'm calling you because you didn't have the guts to leave a real name, or alias for me to call you by. I see absolutly nothing wrong with asking for reviews, or putting a number on them. If someone is going to leave a review already what's the harm in me setting a number? I'm not even taking it seriously. Sorry that it bothered you, I hope you do read this, and I hope you do like my story. _

_Eveyone else that is enjoying this, here you go...by the way, that was only 4 reviews..3 if I don't include Troll. :)  
_

Cal hadn't called her after Wallowski left his office a few hours after Gillian had left him in the lab. The only reason she knew Wallowski had even been in the building was because she had a clear view down the hall to Cal's office door from her seat at her desk and she'd seen the Detective's brown leather jacket go by. She hadn't expected him to call her though. She didn't even think any information the detective had would be useful, not for what they'd been hired for.

Gillian decided not to worry about it any more and got up to get a coffee from the break room. She was just about across the hall when Heidi called out to her from the reception desk down the hall. "Oh, Dr. Foster! I was just about to call you. This was just dropped off for you." The dark skinned woman was barely containing her curiosity.

Confused, Gillian stopped on her heal and swiveled to her right to see what Heidi was all excited about. She also noticed Ria and a few other interns had heard and were turning their attention to her as well. She saw two boxes on the counter as she walked up, one was flat but large and rectangular, and the other was smaller, a shoe box. "Who dropped these off?" She asked taking the smaller box off the larger one.

"There's a card." Heidi replied holding it out as if it had fallen off at some point and she read it before she realized it was for someone else.

Taking the card, she gave Heidi a look like she should be ashamed of herself, then opened it. "For tonight. To blend in. - Gius." She read out loud because she knew everyone was listening and was dying to know. Satisfied there weren't bombs in the boxes Gillian reached for the large box again and opened it.

Under white tissue paper she pulled a bright pink slinky dress from the box. She held it up and changed her description from dress to scraps of material. The front had a square neck that would be held up with two thin straps that crossed once in back, the straps holding the sides together leaving it completely open in the back and it dipped impossibly low. And, she noticed, there where slits up both sides of the 'skirt' part. Gillian guessed it would come to just above her knees if she were to put it on, she also guessed it would fit her like a glove.

"That's a Donna Karan." Ria said obvious awe in her voice.

Gillian carefully put the dress back. "I know." She frowned, worried about what she was going to find in the smaller box. She surmised it had to be shoes but if Giuseppe was dishing out big bucks for a dress she wasn't sure what to expect with the shoes. She was about to gather the boxes up and get them ready to be sent back when she caught the sight of Cal watching from the other end of the hall. His jaw was tight, she guessed he'd seen the dress and heard who it was from. With a small but true feeling of glee, and irritation at Cal, she changed her mind and pulled the smaller box towards her lifting the top.

She gasped. She was surprised but also very pleased by the matching pink high heals inside. "Jimmy Choo's." She whispered reverently. She'd always wanted a pair but with the Lightman Group being so financially unstable she decided to conserve her money just in case. Carefully as if she might break them she lifted the shoes out of the box. She licked her lips as her fingers went over the backs, and across the straps that would hold them on because they had open sides, then down to the pointed toes.

Ria looked a little green, and not in the sick hue. "Those are $900. shoes."

Gillian felt herself nodding then she remembered herself and returned them to their box.

"Right, Foster. Can't keep them." Cal said over the light murmurs causing the interns to rush away, except Ria who wasn't afraid of him any more. "Bribery and all." He quirked an eyebrow as his hand did his trade mark flip-flop.

She held her head up, not with pride or with a thrust of anger, but to tell him she wasn't backing down. "It isn't a bribe. They're gifts. Nowhere in our company policy does it say we can't accept gifts from our clients any more than it says we can't coach or sleep with people we are investigating." She replied, watching his face for a reaction. She had planned on giving it all back and not wearing it to the club but after Cal's snide remarks she decided not only was she going to wear the dress and shoes but she was going to keep them, just to spite Cal.

He turned his scowl on Ria. "What are you still doin' 'ere?" He asked getting up in her personal space, the way he did sometimes when he was angry, but she didn't back away.

"I'm helping Foster get ready tonight." She lied flawlessly.

"You've loads of time before that happens." He replied pushing forward with his body until she had no choice but to step back. She cast a quick glance at Gillian, telling her she would see her later before letting Cal have his way and leaving them alone.

Gillian didn't feel like sticking around and listen to any more of Cal's jabs or snarky remarks so she picked up the card, slipped it into her jeans and then gathered up the boxes before slipping past Cal, heading to her office while he was still looking to the door Ria had disappeared through. Gillian half expected him to follow her to her office but he didn't.

_AN: I searched for designers, I don't know very many so the names that popped I checked out and Donna Karan probably wouldn't have designed the dress that I made up. I just went with the name anyway. The Choo's however are real and the price is also real. Uhg, I know...I wish too._


	4. Chapter 4

_Edit done, at least to the best of my abilities...I just want everyone to know that there will be a long wait(24 hours?) for the next chapter as RL gets in the way, so I'm not holding off just because I'm not happy with the amount of reviews. I also want to clear something up, to me reviews are currency, like money. When a writer LKH or whoever writes something she gets paid, since I don't the only way to know if I suck or not is if people tell me. Reviews also make me feel good. Like really good. Almost as good as sex...almost. So if I offended anyone, that isn't what I meant to do. But I'm sorry anyway. Now...shut up, me... _

Hours later Gillian looked up to her office door as Ria knocked on the glass. Gillian waved her, and the bags in her hands, in. She smelled the food as soon as the door opened and her stomach growled telling her she was ravenous. "Thought you might be hungry?" Ria replied setting the bags on the couch at the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Gillian said as she watched Ria unload Chinese take-out containers. "I'm starving." She accepted a box and chopsticks then sat in one of the client chairs. She paused after a few bites. "Why'd you tell Cal you were helping me?"

The younger woman took a seat on the couch, pulling her feet up under her bum, and began picking at the container in her hands. "I didn't want to leave you alone with him." She didn't look up and Gillian understood, they both had difficult childhoods.

"Ria..." Gillian started, her tone telling Ria she didn't need her to protect her but the younger woman cut her off.

"Don't. I just didn't like what he was saying, to you, back in the lab." She waved Gillian off, shrugging. "And then in the hall. He can be such an ass sometimes." Gillian found herself nodding, not needing to defend him because it was the truth. "He's like a little boy, in school. You know?" Ria continued. "He doesn't know how to express himself so he pulls your hair."

Gillian smiled, amused by the though but she shook her head. "He loves me but he's not _in _love with me." She said finishing her food. She noticed the skepticism on Ria's face and spoke before Ria could voice her argument. "He's just looking out for me." She said as her own doubt began to wriggle its way in. If it was jealousy and he did love her, like that, why didn't he just say it? Wasn't there truth in his words when he told Burns he wanted her in the worst possible way? Or was it that he didn't want her like that but he didn't want anyone else to have her either?

She looked up and saw that Ria was paying a little too much attention to her food. The younger woman obviously thought she was talking out of her ass. And Gillian almost conceded, but if it were true then Cal really was a selfish bastard for not wanting her to be happy. She set her empty container down and looked at the boxes with the extremely expensive clothes in them with a new resolve. She was going to wear them, she was going to keep them and if Giuseppe wasn't a lying drug dealer then she was going to accept his invitation, to hell with Cal. "Let's get me dressed then." She said standing up.

Ria seemed to understand there had been a shift in thought and didn't question it. She dropped her dinner on the table and followed closely.

Gillian stepped back so she could get a full view of herself in the washroom mirrors. She'd been right about the dress fitting her like a glove. How Giuseppe had known her size she'd never know but he did and he had chosen wisely. She'd expected the dress to be too small and trashy but it seemed to flatter her figure and making her appear younger than she was. Not that she was that old. The shoes were deceptively comfortable and they made her calves and ass pop.

Ria had styled her hair with mousse so Gillian thought she looked like she'd just gotten out of bed after a really long night of really good sex. They went with a charcoal eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to finish the look off.

Slightly self-conscious, Gillian shifted on the spot but Ria was looking at her with obvious appreciation, a touch of jealousy and what she thought might be lust, but she wasn't going to ask, so she knew she must look good. Both Cal and Giuseppe were going to eat their hearts out.

Gillian took a deep breath and gave Ria a nod. She was ready. Ria checked her watch. "The car should be here in half an hour." Gillian read the hesitation on Ria's face and guessed it had to do with whether she wanted to wait in the washroom or face Cal with enough time for a confrontation. She gathered the clothes she had been wearing, not waiting for the younger woman before heading out into the hallway.

Gillian wasn't surprised Cal was waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall, for her to come out. What surprised her was Loker was still there and was standing next to him. She did her best not to look outwardly self-conscious as she studied the younger man's face. She was pleasantly surprised when he did a double take and flashed a macro-expression of surprise and approval. Cal's expression only darkened. "That dress barely hides anything, I'm surprised you can't see your knickers." He murmured, his chin down and eyes narrowed in on her.

Gillian was determined not to let him spoil things for her. If he wanted to act like the little boy and pull her pigtails, she was going to retaliate in kind and kick him in the shins. "That's because I'm not wearing any." She answered simply, causing Loker to choke before he looked to Ria, obvious curiosity about how much Ria had seen of her naked.

She would have had to record Cal's reaction and dissect it frame by frame to know exactly what he had thought of her admission. When no one was watching he was simple to read, she's done it before but when he was in the spotlight he was a master at controlling his face. She was sure she wasn't so lucky. But this wasn't about her, she had nothing to hide. "I'm going to get my coat." She said and walked away. She also wished she could have seen his face when he saw the back, or lack there of, of the dress. She did hear Loker whisper.

"Damn!"

_AN: I just had to add Loker here. It is in no way relevant. However the no knickers totally is. By the way, is my British slang ok? I mean, am I hitting it right? I watch Coronation St, but sometimes I can't even understand what they are saying._


	5. Chapter 5

_The evening I had planned didn't pan out so you won't have to wait any longer for this chapter. Also ignore the review numbers, I did it over on the Criminal Minds pages (no one seemed to mind) because people were reading but no said anything and that bummed me out. screwed with my confidence and as a result I questioned my abilities, took me a bit to get back. I'm sorry. My fellow writers understand? _

The car Giuseppe had sent was actually a refinished Beardmore Paramount 1955-67 era English Taxi. The man driving stepped out and came around to the side, as Gillian and Cal came forward out of the building. He opened the back door for them, eliminating the confusion of the door handle being on the right side of the door as apposed to left like the usual sedan.

Cal motioned for Gillian to get in first. "Eyes up front, yeah?" She heard him say and thought he was talking to her at first then she realized he was talking to the driver that must have checked her out as she climbed in.

The novelty of riding in an old school taxi was outweighed by the desire not to be alone with Cal for the drive to Static. Gillian kept her attention on the streets as they passed, avoiding looking at Cal even though she was painfully aware of him. He had purposely sat closer to her than necessary so his leg was pressed against hers but she wasn't going to acknowledge that it bothered her by asking him to move over. Besides, he already knew it was bothering her, she couldn't stop her jaw from flexing in irritation and she knew he could see it even in the semi-darkness.

Cal leaned forward and slid the opaque partition open between them and the driver. "Right, so you know where I can find my Aunt Nora?" He asked and Gillian watched the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror as he glanced up to look at Cal. The driver frowned slightly, not understanding what Cal was asking for. "Ya know, blow, dust, king's habit…"

"I'm just driving you to the club, sir." He gave Cal a tight lip smile that didn't reach his eyes, telling them that he had no interest in that sort of thing but being polite.

Cal leaned back, placing a hand on Gillian's exposed knee and caressed it casually with his fingers. Gillian knew he was doing it to play a part, so she didn't push his hand away like she wanted to. "Did my mate, Giuseppe tell you to get me whatever I want?"

"Mr. De Luca just asked me to pick you up, sir." The driver answered and he was telling the truth as far as she could tell.

Cal nodded beside her. "We go way back, him and I." He lied easily and the driver nodded, believing it and showing no sign he knew otherwise. "He's a good fellow, me on the other hand, I can be right git." Cal grinned. He reached forward and patted the driver on the shoulder. "Alright, then. No harm, no foul?" He asked by way of an apology and the driver nodded.

The car slowed as they passed a nondescript door, under a simple neon sign proclaiming the club name Static, where a long line was already assembled. They were about to turn a corner when Cal told him to stop. "Here's good." The driver looked startled.

"I was told to bring you around back."

"It's alright, she'll stay with you." He gave the driver a look that told him not to argue then turned to Gillian as the car slowed. He pointed to his face and she knew he wanted to tell her something private. He flashed sorrow and tilted his head for an apology. "Alright?" He asked out loud. She wasn't sure what to make of him apologizing and wasn't sure she was ready to accept it but she nodded because he was also making sure she was going to be okay if he left her alone. "Good." He tipped the driver and slipped out of the car.

Gillian sat back as the car started forward again. The driver flicked open his cell phone when he stopped at another nondescript door that was obviously the backdoor. "Your guest has arrived." He said simply, closed the phone and got out. He walked around and opened the door, holding his hand out for her to take.

The door that Gillian faced swung open and what she could only describe as a fleshy brick wall with no hair stepped out. He held the door open with his shoulder, leaving his arms free in the event he might need them, even though he looked doubtful that she posed a threat. "This way, please." He said in a deep baritone and Gillian was reminded of a white Michael Clarke Duncan.

She put both hands into her thick winter coat, her right hand closing around the paper spray as she followed the Brick Wall as he lead her down an empty hall. While she didn't truly believe there was any immanent danger, the circumstances of being alone with a man she had absolutely no chance of defending herself against made her anxious.

They turned a corner and Brick Wall knocked once on a door and it swung open. He backed up and motioned for Gillian to go in. Behind a stainless steel desk Giuseppe sat with two well dressed men standing on either side of him, a third man was sitting in one of the two guest chairs facing him. Gillian was surprised by the cool décor of the place, for some reason she was expecting reds and deep rich woods like some Mafia Don's office but she was pleasantly surprised by the almost utilitarian furnishings. He looked up at her when she entered and looked pleasantly surprised to see her. "I didn't recognize you at first." He replied honestly, stood up and came around the desk. Gillian noticed the three men show surprise and confusion as they looked between her and Giuseppe and she decided Giuseppe wasn't the kind of man that had women visit him in the back of the club and that made her feel a lot better. "I'm glad you could make it. May I take your coat?"

She nodded. "Please." She un-did the belt and let the coat fall open as Giuseppe watched her like she was the last glass of water on a desert island. She shivered as the cooler air hit her through the thin material and had a sudden thought that Giuseppe knew exactly what he had been doing when he picked out the dress. She wished she had listened to Ria when the younger woman had suggested pasties to cover her nipples since she hadn't anticipated the club being colder than the washroom at the Lightman Group. She wanted to cover what the cold air did to her body but she thought that would look strange since it appeared as though she was supposed to be his date.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked handing her coat to the bodyguard on the right. He motioned for the man on his left to go out and get said drink before she could answer him. "That'll be all, Tim." He said to the guard that had hung up her coat, signaling for him to leave and turned to the man sitting in the guest chair. "Rico, I'll let you know when Antonio gets here."

The man didn't argue or say a word as he stood and left through the front door. Music pumped through the door as it opened and Gillian surmised that was the way into the club and her exit strategy if she needed one. When she looked back at Giuseppe though she could see he meant her no harm and her heart began to race at the thought of being alone with him.

The door opened suddenly and the music poured back in as the bodyguard that had been sent for drinks came back, glasses in both hands. He handed them to Giuseppe and stood back so his back was to the entrance to the office. Giuseppe handed a drink over to Gillian as he spoke to the guard. "Everything is fine in here, Rick. You may go." Rick raised an eyebrow and looked at Gillian then decided she was no threat and nodded before leaving again.

Gillian spoke once the door was closed. "Your bodyguards are really loyal. Even Rico respects you." She fiddled with the straw in her drink, nervously, and wondered if Cal got in the club all right.

Giuseppe set his drink down on his desk then he moved forward and took the glass from her hands and placed it next to his. "I treat them properly." He moved in close, his hands sliding up her bare arms. He licked his lips, his intention to kiss her very evident as he began to lean forward.

Gillian stepped back out of his reach, changing her mind from before when she was back at the office. She thought she could pursue a relationship with him but she couldn't now that she was faced with it for real. "Where is your business partner?" She asked changing the subject back to work.

Giuseppe smiled, not at all discouraged. "Antonio is rarely here before ten." He stepped forward again and caught her wrist this time.

She looked down at his hand then back up at him so she could gage his reaction and react accordingly. "I'm flattered, Mr. De Luca but I'm really not interested."

"Gius." He corrected automatically then frowned in confusion. "But you're wearing the dress." He said slowly, as it were an explanation as to where he got the idea that she returned his feelings. He let her go and she saw that he was a little disappointed. She lowered her head in shame, she honestly hadn't considered what her wearing the dress would mean to Giuseppe.

"I'm sorry." She said and she hoped he would believe her. She raised her head and met his eyes. "Honestly, I wore it to piss off Cal." She gave him an apologetic smile.

He took a moment to process what she had said and suddenly he started to laugh. "Man, I have the worse luck with women." He said ruefully. He looked at her again and shook his head in defeat. "The women I want always want someone else."

"That isn't what I said." Gillian started but Giuseppe waved his hand in the air for her to stop.

"You and I both know what you meant. So please, don't bother." He offered, a slight smile on his lips lightening his words. He became serious suddenly, and stepped in again, he brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and she let him because she felt she owned him that much. "Are you sure I can't change your mind though?" He asked sounding hopeful. She wanted to say no and let him kiss her because she could tell by the way he reacted to her rejection that he was a good person and he deserved a good woman. She wanted to be that woman for him so bad that she almost changed her mind again but she wanted Cal just a little bit more. And while it would have served Cal right, she wouldn't do that to Giuseppe.

"Yes." She whispered conveying the remorse she felt at leading him on. He nodded in understanding, then shook his head again.

The door burst open suddenly and Cal was tossed into the middle of the room, almost falling on the ground. "Oi!" He exclaimed, regaining his balance and looking up at Gillian at the same time. His eyes narrowed in on Giuseppe's hand still cupping her face and his amusement evaporated for an instant before he covered it back up with a smile. She knew she was the only one that could see it didn't reach his eyes.

_AN: Bit of a cliffie here because I wanted to break it up so it wasn't just one huge long blurb and then a tiny little chappy at the end. And Giuseppe's quick thinking was deliberate, he had antisipated Cal coming in but since he didn't...This story is in Gillian's point of view, incase that wasn't painfully obvious so anything she doesn't hear or see doesn't happen...I write like that. I think that's all I wanted to say...Oh and all those that were worried about Giuseppe, you didn't need to._


	6. Chapter 6

_Goodmorning. And Now, on with the show..._

The bodyguard named Tim jutted his chin at Cal. "Keith Richards here was harassing the staff for some Blow." Tim said as he looked over at Giuseppe. "Oh. Sorry boss." He ducked his head in apology, believing he had interrupted something.

Giuseppe stepped away from Gillian before she had the chance to back away from him first. She wanted to tell Cal it wasn't what it looked like but Giuseppe moved towards Cal before she could convey anything to him on her face.

Giuseppe's face lighting up as reached out to Cal like he would an old friend. "Cal, you limey bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Gillian knew explanations would have to wait and any concern for Cal's wellbeing disappeared as the two men embraced in a back slapping man-hug.

Cal stepped back, tilting his head to the side and shrugging, slipping into his role. "You know me, don't know how to use a phone."

Tim raised an eyebrow, looking skeptically at Cal. "You know this guy?"

Giuseppe put an arm over Cal's shoulders. "Yeah. Met him last time I was in London, where was that, again?" He asked turning to Cal. "Little pub, what was it called?"

"Maple Leaf. Tiny little pub, great place for a quiet pint." Cal lied easily, winking at Gillian. She pretended to be unimpressed by him as she was supposed to be Giuseppe's woman.

Rico came in from the club door, his attention on Cal, wondering if there was any danger. "What's doin'?" He asked, looking at everyone else.

"Rico, this is Cal. An old friend." Giuseppe replied waving his hand between them.

"He was trying to buy coke." Tim reiterated in a low tone that suggested he wasn't impressed at all and was warning his boss.

Gillian saw Cal look between Rico and Tim, gauging their reactions. "Someone told me this was the place to go." Gillian could clearly see the offence both men took. She made a note to tell Cal as soon as she could that Rico was one of Antonio's men.

Tim crossed his arms over his muscled chest and his jaw flexed in anger but he stayed quiet, respecting Giuseppe's judgment enough but Rico inched forward. Giuseppe held out his hand to stop him. "That's enough." He turned his head to Cal. "We have a clean establishment, Cal." He let him go and stepped towards Gillian, slipping his arm around her waist. "Come, let's go to the VIP lounge and enjoy some honest fun."

Gillian saw Cal's eyes narrow in on Giuseppe's hand and his jaw flexed. She'd worn the dress to piss him off, and she'd done that but having to pretend to be Giuseppe's woman in front of him was more than she needed to make him jealous and she didn't want to do it anymore. But it was like a train about to go over a bridge that had collapsed, all they could do at this point was watch it barrel along until it went over the edge into the canyon. "Sounds peachy, Gius." Cal replied gesturing for Giuseppe and Gillian to lead the way.

The VIP lounge was a raised platform that overlooked the rest of the club. It was quieter than the rest of the club where the throngs of people were sweating and gyrating to the music. Gillian gingerly took a seat to Giuseppe's left side, crossing her legs carefully, while Cal flopped unceremoniously onto the couch directly across from them. "So where is your mate, Anthony?" Cal asked loud enough that Tim the Bodyguard could hear.

"Antonio, he should be arriving shortly." Giuseppe corrected, motioning for the waitress. He order three scotches and leaned back, placing a hand on Gillian's knee. She kept her face neutral as she looked across to Cal and then to Giuseppe as he began to draw small circles on the inner part of her knee. She saw the cocky grin on Giuseppe's face and knew he was doing it on purpose, just to bother Cal. He might not have known it by the lazy smile of Cal's face but it was working.

"When I knew ya, ya didn't need to pay for it." Cal replied, baldly implying Gillian was an escort. "Does the rate go up if you want to share?" The waitress came up and placed the glasses down on the table between them and Cal scooped his up, obviously still waiting for a reply.

"That's not nice, Cal." Giuseppe answered and he meant it. He was about to say something else when Rick came up and whispered something in his ear and he nodded back. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Please feel free to enjoy the music and the drinks are on me." He said to them and followed Rick away to the back.

Gillian relaxed now that she didn't have to pretend to be Giuseppe's date while he wasn't there. She was going to try to tell Cal what she knew and what had happened back in Giuseppe's office when Cal got up and plopped down next to her where Giuseppe had been but Bodyguard Tim was still standing off to the side facing them so they had to stay in their roles.

Bodyguard Tim shifted on his feet slightly, seemingly irritated that his boss's sketchy friend was trying to make a move on his boss's woman. Gillian knew Cal noticed it too by the shit eating grin he adopted when he met her eyes.

"If I told you I was rich would you hump my leg too?" Cal asked casually and Gillian heard the cruel undertones of his words and was surprised he meant it too. Confused and hurt she clenched her jaw to keep from saying something and causing a scene.

She had honestly believed that he was just looking out for her before but he was acting like a jealous asshole, and she had no doubt about that. Which meant, that not only did he want her and he wasn't going to do anything about it but be damned if anyone else was interested, because they couldn't have her either. If she hadn't already told Giuseppe she wasn't interested she would have run straight into his arms the moment he came back.

Suddenly she was listening to the words from song playing over the speakers and she thought they couldn't have been more fitting. _It's all false love and affection, You don't like me, You just like the attention. I'm not your toy, This isn't another girl meets boy (2) Love, love hides in the smoky light, And I can never find the truth, Boy, your touches leave me mystified, And I wish I could believe in you._ She picked up the glass of scotch and sipped at it as she listened, fully intending on ignoring Cal until Giuseppe got back.

But Cal set his glass down and made a big deal of his getting up. "Well, this was nice. Tell Gius I said thanks for the drink." He said to Bodyguard Tim and before Gillian knew what was going on he had grabbed her hand and had pulled her up flush against him. She opened her mouth to protest but he covered her mouth with his and kissed her thoroughly.

Gillian was flooded with arousal the instant his tongue slid against hers, and despite the fact she was still very angry with him, she wanted to kiss him back. However she pushed at him and fought unsuccessfully to get away only he was much stronger than her and it did her no good. Just when she was going to bite him he was pulled back by Bodyguard Tim.

"That's enough!" Bodyguard Tim yelled manhandling Cal down to the stairs of the VIP lounge. "Get out of here, now." He pointed to the Exit and caught the eye of a bouncer.

"Worth it, that was." He winked and grinned at Gillian salaciously but she couldn't tell if it was real from the distance she was at. They watched as Cal sauntered away, meeting up with the bouncer that helped him get to the doors.

"I'm really sorry, miss." Bodyguard Tim said turning back to her, she could tell he meant it too.

She smiled at him but she was furious. She wasn't angry with the bodyguard, he couldn't have known what Cal was planning, he didn't know Cal as well as she did and she hadn't seen it coming either. "It's fine, but could you take me to Giuseppe now, please."

Bodyguard Tim led the way without arguing. He stopped her to wait outside the office door as he went inside and opened the door moments later. "Come on in."

Gillian went in and Giuseppe was straightening from his chair where he had obviously been talking with another well dressed man that she assumed was Antonio. "Gillian, this is Antonio, my business partner. Antonio, this is Gillian, my date." He introduced, confirming her suspicion.

She gave Antonio a pleasant smile but returned her attention to Giuseppe pointedly. "May I talk to you?" She gave the bodyguards a quick look. "Alone?"

Giuseppe motioned for everyone to leave, silently asking his partner out of courtesy to do the same. She could see that he looked concerned for her but he said nothing until the door closed and they were alone. "What happened?" He asked coming around the desk towards her.

She shook her head and went for her coat. "It's nothing that you have to worry about. I just wanted to keep up appearances. I should have the report ready for you by noon tomorrow. Feel free anytime after that to come in and get it." She pulled her coat on and fastened the belt up, feeling better now that she had more clothes on.

Giuseppe grabbed her elbow and made her look at him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Gillian closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Your bodyguard will probably fill you in, I just really need to go." She opened her eyes and Giuseppe nodded, his green eyes full of concern.

"I'll have my driver bring you home." She smiled, willing the tears away. She hated that Cal could make her cry, she hated that he kissed her and instead of being happy about it she was crying.

"I'll have the dress and shoes returned to you in a few days." She said squaring her shoulders, trying to compose herself.

Giuseppe shook his head. "You keep it, it won't fit me anyway." He joked lightly and she smiled at him for real. For the third time that night she wished she could have been the woman for him and was still stupidly sure she couldn't be. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled back, looking sweet and boyish. "I'll come to your office tomorrow for the report." He repeated and she nodded.

He led her over to the back door and walked her down the halls to the back exit. He stuck his head out and called to the driver of the old school taxi that was leaning on the wall and smoking a cigarette. "Tony, drive Ms. Foster home, please." Tony the Driver nodded, put out the smoke and opened the door for her.

Gillian turned to Giuseppe and thanked him with a smile as she climbed in. With the driver in his seat Gillian leaned forward. "Mt. Vernon Square, please." He looked confused as to why he was taking her back to where he picked her up but he said nothing as he put the car in drive.

_AN: Gius didn't get upset because he's s good guy. As for why Cal was tossed in, well Gius didn't tell his bodyguards about Cal and Gillian. I may have over looked this when I was writing. I thought I explained it, maybe I didn't do it well enough...oh well...last chapter up next. And that is where the M raiting comes from ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is. The end. _

Gillian had no idea if Cal would be at the Lightman Group when she got there but her clothes and car were there and she didn't want to leave them there overnight. She took the back entrance behind the Cube in hopes of avoiding Cal even though she knew her plan was flawed since she would still have to pass his office to get to her own.

The main lights were out but that didn't mean Cal wasn't there. The exit signs and garden lights lit the way as she walked down the hall, her heels clicked on the flooring, echoing loudly off the walls. If he was in his office there was no way she was going to slip past him with all the noise she was making. She rounded the corner of the lunchroom and debated taking her shoes off for the straight shot to her office but decided not to. They were going to have to talk eventually and as long as she was ready for it there was no point in delaying it.

She noticed his door was open but it looked dark inside as she passed. She was just about inside her office when Cal appeared seemingly from out of nowhere and pulled her into his office. She pulled back when he let her go in the middle of his office, her back to the white wall he used as a screen. She was about to ask him what he thought he was doing but he grabbed her and pulled her to him exactly as he had in Static. He kissed her again too but he didn't have Bodyguard Tim to save him from her biting his lip. And she bit him hard. "Bloody hell!" He cursed pulling back, his hand going up to his mouth.

Gillian licked her lips and tasted blood. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked heatedly. She searched his face for answers, but the light from his den was behind him casting shadows over his features making it impossible to read him. "You don't get to insult me repeatedly and expect me to let you manhandle me." He moved forward, getting up in her face to challenge her, but she stood her ground. "I was _pretending_ to be interested in Giuseppe."

Cal backed up, raised his hand and pointed at her face. "That's a lie, right there."

She lifted her chin challenging him back. "I think you can't tell because I'm your blind spot. I think you want it to be so you can feel justified in treating me the way you did." She felt her chin quiver, she felt tears starting. "He wanted _me_, Cal. And yes, I liked it and I wanted to want him back but…" She paused, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "But, I wanted you more." She admitted quietly, tilting her chin, bringing her shoulder forward slightly.

"Wanted." He repeated signifying her use of the past tense and she nodded. "So what, you don't want me anymore, is that it?" He asked and she caught the slightly condescending nuance in his words and tried to read his face again but she still couldn't make out much in the darkness. She suspected then that he had moved there on purpose knowing it would hide his face from her and that pissed her off.

Angry she balled her hands into fists at her side but she spoke with a calm measured tone. "We created The Line for a reason, to keep us from getting involved in each others personal lives, and it was working, for the most part, while I was married but now that I'm not I think we need to reinforce it more than ever." She knew she'd deflected his question. She also knew he would see it that way too and she had done it on purpose. She really had no intention of answering him, she had every intention of getting as far away from his question as possible. She took a deep breath and looked at the silent and mostly silhouetted shape of Cal and wished she could read his face when she said the next bit. "I think we also need to make a change. We are no longer friends, because friends want each other to be happy and since you are only happy when I'm alone and you don't really want me, and that doesn't work for me; we're done. From now on we are only business partners." She gave him a full minute to say something in return or to do something but he stayed put and she wanted so badly so see his face. She let out a soft sigh, looking down to the side but not really looking at anything. "I believe Giuseppe when he says that he and the club are clean. Rico is one of Antonio's bodyguards, and if he was truly offended by the suggestion of drugs being dealt in the club then Antonio isn't dealing there. Something like that would be hard to hide from someone so close."

Finished with all she had to say Gillian headed for the door. She made it all of two feet when Cal took hold of her wrist and began pulling her back. She tore her wrist free and tried to walk away again but his hand darted out and grabbed her again only tighter. Irritated more than afraid she fought against him as he brought her into his lit den to the metal staircase and pinned her with both arms on the railings. "Damn it, Gillian!" Hearing something in his voice she looked up at his face and she stilled from what she saw there.

The two lamps in the room gave her plenty of light to see his face and he was looking directly at her so she couldn't miss what was on it. The anguish on his face was almost palatable. She wanted to be glad that she'd had affected him so deeply but then she would be happy that she hurt him and she wasn't that kind of person. Instead the pain he was being so forthcoming with broke her heart. It must have shown on her face because he took her head in his hands and leaned in for another kiss.

She placed her palms on his chest, blocking him and brought her head back out of his reach. She wasn't angry with him any longer and she could see he was trying to make amends but she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him just yet. "It's late, I think we should get some rest, we have a lot of work to do in the morning." She searched his eyes, asking him to understand and he dropped his hands. She gave him a smile that she was sure looked a little sad before pushing off the stairs.

He let her go with a nod. "Oh sod it." She heard him say before she was pulled back into his arms. He pinned her to the staircase with his body, his mouth on hers in a heated kiss while his hands quickly parted her jacket and slid inside. She shivered, letting her coat drop to her feet, as his cool hands slid over the thin material of her dress and her body blazed with desire. This time she didn't bite him or push him away.

One of his hands wrapped around her to her lower back and pulled her to him even tighter while the other went down to cup her bottom. The dress might as well have not been there at all as his fingers came to rest at the curve of her bottom where it connected to the back of her thigh, dangerously close to her burning center. She moaned into his mouth causing his fingers to twitch and she was painfully reminded that she wasn't wearing any panties. Her body involuntarily arched back towards his hand, aching for his fingers to make that last distance to her heated core.

She tore her mouth away in a gasp, unable to breath, and he took her exposed neck as an invitation. The feel of his hot, wet mouth drove her wild, the scruff on his face only heightening the sensation making her hips undulate. She sucked air through her nose as she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet but he found that spot on her neck that seemed directly connected to her center and she couldn't help the quick gasp that came forth. "God, the noises you make, Gill." He whispered against her skin and she moaned further turned on by his words.

Her hands had until then been idle, resting on his sides under his arms, fine with letting him do all the work but his words flicked a switch in her and he wasn't moving fast enough for her anymore. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, and clawed at his dress shirt, attacking the skin with her mouth as it was exposed. He let her go long enough to toss the offending jacket wherever but his hands were back on her instantly, this time one went up her back, his rough hand on the soft skin of her back while the other slipped under the skirt of her dress to her thigh, hitching it against his hip. She tilted her hips forward expecting him to press himself against her but he didn't, instead his hand slid up her thigh stopping where the edge of her panties would have been, not quite at her soaked core, making her quiver in anticipation.

His kisses on her neck stopped and she looked up to find him looking back at her. The intense arousal on his face gave her no clue as to why he stopped but she didn't have a chance to doubt anything as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. At the same time his hand on her thigh moved up, closing the distance and he slid his fingertips against her slick folds. She moaned loud and long. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Jesus, you're so wet." His voice was rough, almost foreign. She nodded because she couldn't form words as his finger dipped into her. "And hot." She nodded again and he withdrew only to push back in, with more fingers she guessed from the pleasure pain she felt. It had been way too long. "So damned tight." She panted, clutching at his shoulders, digging into his skin through the cotton of his shirt. She rocked her hips in time with his fingers, her desire rushing towards its peak. She squeezed her eyes shut, creasing her brow as she concentrated on getting to her end but she needed more.

She opened her eyes to look at Cal, he was looking back at her and as if he understood what she needed he placed the pad of his thumb on her clit and drew tiny, tight circles with it. Her lips parted, she licked them watching as Cal studied her face while he finger fucked her. He looked dangerous and so fucking hot. He moved his hand that was on her back around and tweaked her peaked nipple through the soft fabric and she flew apart in a million tiny pleasure pieces. His fingers pumped faster and harder and she wasn't trying to be quiet anymore, she didn't have control anymore. Before her orgasm finished she reached down and pulled his hands away, going for his belt and pants.

Cal wasted no time, ridding himself of his pants and boxers, and with her guidance he plunged himself into her. She watched as his eyes closed, his face contorted in pleasure pain as he slid excruciatingly slow into and out of her fluttering core. Still sensitive from her first orgasm the feeling of Cal thick and full inside her brought her to the edge of a second. She encouraged him to move, harder and faster with her lower body and grabbed his bottom to pull him in deeper. "Oh, Cal…" She breathed, overwhelmed. She shuddered as he grunted into her ear. He latched onto her neck again, to the very spot she loved so much and her release hit her at the same time Cal thrust in, adding to the sensations.

She could tell he was dangerously close by the slight hic-ups in his thrusts. She licked the outer shell of his ear and breathed into it. "Come inside me, Cal."

"Jesus, fucking Christ, Gillian." He grunted and she felt him pulse inside her, hot and delicious. He didn't stop moving right away, his lower body continued to pump in and out, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. She held him to her with her arms and legs and inside, in a full body hug.

"That was…" She started, breathless.

"Bloody brilliant." He finished for her, slipping from her body and she groaned at the loss. He kissed her again before stepping back. She waited to regain her strength before straightened her dress and putting her coat back on. She watched as he righted his clothes, leaving his belt undone and grabbed his suit jacket off the floor. He was grinning and she was sure she was too.

"Apology almost accepted." She said as he finished buckling his belt and his head shot up, a perfect expression of surprise on his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked stepping forward until his chest was pressed against hers, blocking her in again.

"If you hadn't left me alone in the car then I wouldn't have had to pretend to be Giuseppe's date. As it was, I had to go alone into the back room where he was waiting with three other men, I had to go with whatever he had come up with as an excuse for my presence and that's what he decided on." She explained, a twinkle in her eyes. "If it had been both of us, things would have been completely different."

"So this was all my fault?" He asked, clarifying, a suspicious expression on his face. She nodded. "Naw, I saw how much you enjoyed Giuseppe's attention." He shook his head, searching her face intently and she let him.

"At first, yes. It was novel having a man desire me." She said honestly, suddenly serious, and she waited for Cal to decide there was no deceit there.

His expression darkened into anger, but it wasn't directed at her, as he cupped her face in his hands. "I've always desired you, Love. I was a ruddy, bloody idiot for treating you like I did."

She felt tears stinging her eyes but they weren't from sadness. "Ruddy, bloody? Isn't that redundant?" She smiled when he shrugged and nodded. "Apology accepted then."

He didn't let her go. "Well that's a load off." He grinned slightly mockingly but there was relief on his face as he kissed her. It deepened almost instantly and Gillian arched into him but then stepped back. "What?" He asked, confused.

Gillian bit her lip, embarrassed. "I'd like to get cleaned up, if you don't mind, before we do anything else." She waited for him to understand.

"Oh." He paused. "We didn't use anything." He said suddenly, taking hold of her hand.

"You're the first since I stopped trying to get pregnant." She replied, both knowing that that ship had sailed, and answering the other unspoken question. "I got tested just before the divorce." She knew she didn't need to explain that to him and he nodded. She tilted her shoulder to him, waiting for him.

"It's just you, Gill." She didn't ask if he included Zoë in his count because she read no deceit leakage and she knew he would never lie to her about that. She nodded and he let her hand go but followed as she walked away.

She turned to him as she walked down the hall to the Ladies. "I told Giuseppe the report would be finished by noon tomorrow so he could come by pick it up any time after that."

Cal grabbed her wrist stopping her, pointing his finger right up in her face. "I swear, if you do so much a smile at him, I will take you right there on the conference table in front of everyone."

Gillian searched his face in the semi-darkness. "You wouldn't dare." She answered, flabbergasted by the idea.

He leaned in close so she couldn't miss how serious he was. "Care to try me?"

Gillian shook her head deciding she really didn't want to know if he really would. Not for her sake but for propriety's sake. No one needed to see them go at in the middle of the office.

END.

_AN: I can't think of anything I wanted to say about this chapter. I think everything is explained properly, if not just ask, I'll clear things up. And thank you all for sticking with me...:)_


End file.
